Automated banknote acceptors and recyclers are now being used in many applications. Early banknote acceptors included a depleting supply of banknotes to provide change. These systems required frequent service to provide a new supply of banknotes and it was difficult to anticipate when service would be required. In a banknote recycling system, the arrangement includes a banknote accumulator where banknotes provided for payment by the customer are selectively stored in an accumulator for later dispensing as change. These types of arrangements reduce the frequency of service required to replenish banknotes and/or increase the transaction capabilities of the system.
It is a common practice in the vending industry to include a coin dispensing arrangement. It is also known with respect to vending machines to provide an arrangement where coins inserted by a customer are accumulated by the device for dispensing as change for a subsequent transaction.
Vending machines are now used for the sale of more expensive product and banknote validators are now commonly used in vending machines. The acceptance of banknotes, including banknotes of higher denominations, has increased the demand to recycle banknotes, making the banknotes available for settlement of future transactions. This capability increases the time between service of the device and reduces the probability of a lost sale due to the inability to provide the correct change.
The present invention provides further improvements of the banknote accumulator and the control thereof by an operator.